Leave the Night On
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Naley College fic, based on the song "Leave the Night On" by Sam Hunt.


**Hey fellow OTH Fam, I'd like to take the time to thank OthFanGirl for this special request. I wasn't planning on writing another one-shot, or even publishing on OTH day but thankfully she requested this idea and I couldn't say no! As much as I'd love to take credit for this fabulous idea, I owe it all to her, so thank you! **

**As some of you may already know, Naley and Country music are literally my favorite things so when I combine them, it doesn't get any better than that haha.**

**This fic is based on the country song "Leave the Night on" by Sam Hunt, and if you haven't heard it, you should check it out! Once again, this was all OthFanGirl's idea, so thanks again!**

**On another side note, Happy OTH day! I can't believe it's been 11 years since the series began. Believe it or not I was six at the time, hahaha. I had no idea the show even existed, but thankfully three years ago I began watching and it changed my life forever. I probably wouldn't even be writing if it weren't for that show. I like to believe I'm also a better person because of OTH. I learned so many life lessons and I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for that perfect, wonderful cast. So thank you Mark Schwahn. And thank you James and Joy for ruining my life, lmao, just kidding, they're perfect and they play the most perfect couple, and I will never be the same! xoxo**

* * *

**Surrounded by complete darkness, Nathan Scott collapsed against his mattress with an exhausted sigh. It was only 10 o'clock on a Friday night, and he was completely bored out of his freakin' mind. Being bored on a college campus, especially one as prestigious as Duke University, was not a common emotion; except for Nathan. **

It was only October of his freshman year, and he knew he should be having the time of his life. Most guys he knew were out getting drunk, hooking up with attractive girls, and partying until dawn. In hindsight, it sounded appealing, particularly to college guys; but, once again, not to Nathan.

He'd much rather spend his time with the beautiful, sweet, sarcastic girl he couldn't get his mind off of; Haley James.

But there was a problem…

She was almost 3,000 miles away from him, attending her dream college, Stanford University, in California.

"_It'll be healthy", they said. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder," they said. "It'll be fine," they said._

Yeah, well… _they_ were wrong.

The only thing 'unhealthy' was how much Nathan thought about her. His heart only ached to be next to hers. It was everything but fine.

Long distance sucks.

Nathan didn't know how he'd be able to go four years without her near him. It's only been two months and he's already planning on checking himself into a mental hospital. Missing someone should not be this painful.

They'd been together since junior year of high school, and they were absolutely inseparable. You wouldn't find Nathan without Haley, and you wouldn't find Haley without Nathan. They were soulmates. Nathan couldn't wait until after college and so he'd finally be able to ask Haley's hand in marriage. He already knew she was the one; he wanted her forever. Always and forever.

At the thought of her, Nathan let out a small groan, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking about the last time he got to kiss her perfect lips… the day they separated in order to embark on their own childhood dreams. Their two very different colleges.

Being naive as they were, they promised nothing would ever happen to them. They'd be the exception. They could do long distance. They would talk every single day. Nothing would change.

They did try to talk everyday, but it wasn't the same. Nathan needed more than to just hear her voice. He needed to see her. He needed to hold her. To kiss her. To look into her large brown eyes and feel his heart break…

Letting out another frustrated sigh, Nathan gave up on trying to sleep, and rolled over to grab his cell phone. It was 10 pm on the east coast, meaning that it would only be 7 by Haley. He already talked to her this morning, but he had to hear her one more time before he fell asleep, only to dream about her again.

After two and a half rings, Haley picked up, "Hey you." She greeted excitedly.

"Hi." Nathan breathed, smiling softly to himself, "What's up?"

"Oh not much, just thinking about my sexy boyfriend." She stifled a giggle.

Nathan practically growled under his breath, "Oh yeah? Which one?" He joked.

Haley laughed loudly, only adding to the sinking feeling in Nathan's chest. He missed her more as each second passed.

"You." She whispered.

The line was silent for a few seconds. The airy atmosphere shifted with Nathan's somber tone. "I miss you so much."

Haley sighed, "I know, baby. I miss you, too."

"What're you doing tonight?" He questioned lightly.

"I'm hanging out with a few of the girls. What about you?"

"Nothing. I'm bored. I just want to kiss you." He whined, causing Haley to chuckle again.

"Nathan, it's a Friday night! You should do something with the guys." She suggested.

"I just want to be with you." He complained, rolling over on his stomach.

"Me too." Haley whispered. "But don't worry, only 61 days until we can see each other again-"

Nathan groaned loudly, "Haley… that's too long-"

"You should've came to Stanford then." Haley joked, referring to the fact they both applied to Stanford and Duke, only in the end making the toughest decision by separating.

"I wish." Nathan mumbled. "I hate not seeing you."

"We'll get through it. I know we can." Haley promised optimistically. "I love you."

A small smile danced on Nathan's lips, "I love you, too, Haley James."

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get ready, I'm sorry-"

Nathan exhaled slowly, "That's okay. Call me tomorrow. Have fun…"

"Thanks, and I will. Goodnight!"

"'Night…" Nathan breathed, waiting until he heard the click signaling the end of the call, then placed his phone back on his nightstand and jumped out of bed in order to start working on his plan.

* * *

It took nearly twenty four hours, but he made it. After booking a last minute early afternoon flight to Palo Alto, nearly draining his entire bank account, Nathan arrived in California. After not being able to stand the distance between him and Haley, he knew he had to do something, and so planning a literal last minute surprise trip to see her was the only thing he could do.

By the time he landed and made his way to the University to track Haley down, it was almost 6:30 at night.

Now he was standing outside her dorm room, with a bouquet of roses, and a jittery smile on his face, knocking loudly on the wooden door.

"One second!" He heard her angelic voice call out from inside. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal his unbelievably beautiful girlfriend, dressed in an old pair of Levi jenas and his old Tree Hill sweatshirt.

"Nathan?" She shrieked in disbelief, an impossibly big smile spreading on her lips.

"Hi, baby." He greeted, mirroring her boisterous smile.

"Oh my god!" She cried, flinging herself into his wide open arms. "What are you doing here?" She shouted, clinging tightly onto his neck.

Nathan chuckled softly, leaning down to meet her for the long anticipated kiss. Breathlessly, he pulled away and smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I missed you. I had to see you."

Haley squealed excitedly, "I can't believe you're really here! I love you so much!"

Nathan grinned contently, "I love you too, beautiful." This time he held out the bouquet of flowers and Haley blinked back her tears.

"Thank you!" She smiled, excitedly grabbing the flowers from him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nathan smirked as he looked around the dorm which was cluttered with an array of papers and textbooks.

"Just some studying, but I needed a break." She smiled, re-attaching herself to him, breathing in his cologne.

"Good, then let's go-"

Her eyebrows shot up, "Go where?"

"You'll see." Nathan smirked, pulling her out of her dorm in one swift motion. "Come on, let's go!"

Haley giggled, allowing Nathan to drag her out of the building and into the brisk night, finally ending up in front of a red Chevy pick up truck.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"I wasn't sure if your roommates would be around so I rented a car from the airport so we can go for a drive. Just the two of us, touring Cali together. Tearing up the town. Whaddya say, Hales?" Nathan asked with a devious grin.

"I say, hell yeah!" Haley cheered, climbing into the passenger seat laughing wildly.

Nathan quickly followed suit, taking the seat on the driver side.

"I still can't believe this!" Haley marveled, leaning over the armrest and pulled Nathan by his shirt, kissing him feverishly.

"Whoa." Nathan smirked against her lips. "What was that for?"

"For you being the best boyfriend in the entire world and and surprising me! This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me-" She gushed with a happy smile. "I just wish I knew you were coming so I had time to at least look presentable… God, I look like a mess." She muttered.

Nathan's piercing blue eyes captured her brown orbs, as he wrested his hand on her wrist. "Stop it. You look beautiful. Breathtaking, even. I forgot how sexy you are-"

Haley blushed at his words, "Nathan-"

"I'm serious, Hales. And besides, we're not even going to need clothes by the end of the night." His smirk grew as her cheeks only intensified with heat.

"Oh my gosh-" She hid her blushing face behind her palms. "You're too much!" She giggled.

"You love me." Nathan threw back with a cocky grin as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"You're right." Haley breathed blissfully. "I do."

She never realized how much she missed him, missed this, until right now.

* * *

The night was now swallowing the orange glow from the sunset as Nathan and Haley were cruising down some random empty highway, getting lost in the time which seemed to stand still.

Haley's painted pink toes were propped up on the dashboard as she laughed loudly at Nathan's voice attempting to sing along to the song that was currently blasting through the speakers.

He had even surprised her with a mixed CD of a bunch of songs that reminded him of her, and was playing it while he drove, also trying (but failing) to sing along with the lyrics.

"Baby we don't have to go home, we can leave the night on, ohhhh-"

Haley cracked up laughing, as she popped a french fry into her mouth. A little over an hour ago, Nathan made a quick pit stop at a sketchy McDonalds and ordered a ton of food.

"A road trip is not a road trip without good music, good company, and a bunch of food." He advised.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking over at Haley who seemed to be in a euphoric state as the windows were rolled down, causing her honey blonde hair to blow effortlessly in the wind.

"Nothing." She giggled as he continued to scream along with the lyrics.

Nathan laughed along, pretending he was in the right key as he drove with one hand on the wheel and one wrapped around Haley's smaller one.

"Do you know where we're going?" Haley asked, glancing out the window and finding nothing but desert. The night was almost black, the white stars were shining high in the sky, and the golden globe highway lights were blurred from Nathan's racecar speed.

"Nope." Nathan smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "But that's the beauty of going for a drive with no destination. There's no rush-"

"Then why are you going 80 miles an hour?" She pointed out.

Nathan smirked, "We're the only ones on the road. Nobody cares how fast we go."

Haley smiled, "Okay."

"I so wanna kiss you right now. You're looking so hot right now-" Nathan revealed as he took in the image of her from his peripheral vision.

Her hand was still blowing in the steady wind, the contagious smile that Nathan loved so much was permanently on her face, and her cheeks were tinted with a sexy pink, and her jeans were painted to her delicious curves.

The song then changed, and Haley cheered. "I love this song!"

"Me too." Nathan smiled, pressing a quick kiss on her palm when he brought her hand up to his soft lips.

Together they sang along with content smiles,

"_But I can find feel it when it shines_

_Nevermind the way they shy_

_Turning around along the trail_

_My whole world is falling in love with you…._

_Heaven-"_

"Do you have to be back at any time?" Nathan asked over the loud music.

"No, but do you?"

Nathan shrugged, "My flight's on Sunday night. We have all of tonight, and I don't plan on sleeping." He grinned catching Haley's small blush.

"Sounds perfect." She sighed contently.

"This is one of the best nights of my life, Hales."

Her eyes closed as she fell back against the shotgun seat, "Me too."

"They say the best nights are always those unplanned." Nathan shared.

"I'm not much for surprises, but I have to say, this was amazing. Thank you, Nathan Scott." Haley smiled bashfully.

"I couldn't go another day without seeing you. I'd go insane. You're all I think about." He said with a soft shrug while quickly glancing into her jubilant eyes.

Hours seemed to pass like the signs on the roads. Haley glanced at the clock on the dash which now read 2:22. She didn't know where the time was going, but all she knew was that she didn't want this night to end.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked softly, as he slowed the car and pulled off to the desolate side.

"Just how much I love you and how I don't want you to leave."She pouted.

"I don't want to leave either, but we still have so much time. Don't think about that, Hales. We don't have to go home just yet. The night's still young, so let's leave the night on."

Haley giggled, "That was cheesy."

"I was trying to impress you with my creativity."

Haley smiled, "You don't have to impress me with those lines, this night was more than enough. I'm never going to forget it." She gushed.

"I'll give you something you'll never forget." He smirked, climbing into the bed of the truck through the small back window as Haley quickly followed him. Laying down a small blanket he packed, they snuggled under the stars and shared intimate kisses, making the feeling that they were the only two people in the world settle around them.

During one of their heated makeouts, Nathan's hand snuck down to Haley's jean clad backside as she let out a small gasp.

"Nathan! This is a rental car!"

He smirked against her lips, letting his hands wander her perfect body. "Oh well."

Haley threw her inhibitions into the wind and laughed wildly as Nathan placed kisses along her body.

After coming down from their highs, Haley snuggled further into Nathan reveling in the feeling for as long as possible. Sleep eventually coursed through them, as they held each other closely.

A little more than an hour later, Haley's eyes fluttered open to find the darkness slowly fading.

"Please don't go." She whispered emotionally as they laid back to watch the sun begin to rise again.

Nathan sighed, "I don't want to."

Haley fell back against his chest, only to jump up with a sudden idea. "I want to transfer to Duke!"

Nathan's sleepy eyes popped open, "What?"

"Duke. I want to go back with you. I don't want to spend anymore time away from you-"

Nathan smiled widely, capturing her lips with a passionate kiss. "I love you, Hales, but you can't do that-"

Her eyebrows furrowed with rage. "Why not? You flew all the way out here to see me , and I'm not allowed to transfer-?"

Nathan chuckled at her quick anger as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pressing a long kiss on her temple.

"You can't come to Duke, because I'm transferring to Stanford."

* * *

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it, and had a great OTH day :) **


End file.
